


everybody's watching him (but he's looking at you)

by midzyzen



Series: you can feel it on the way home [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, M/M, and wooseok going through it, cant theyre just in love, it's libra season and i want a significant other so this happened, the other hyung liners are mentioned, the self indulgence levels are over the roof i feel, there is nothing in character about wooseok, there's barely plot it's just 8k of seungyoun being the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midzyzen/pseuds/midzyzen
Summary: snapshots of wooseok coming to terms with the fact that he likes his boyfriend just as much as said boyfriend likes him





	everybody's watching him (but he's looking at you)

**Author's Note:**

> couldnt let yoonkook be my disbandment fic so here i am. my libra venus was acting up a bit too much so yeah this is 8k of them being in an established relationship. officially retired from stay fanfiction for this.
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5pIYdOCUpyN8HN3Kyaw5lC?si=S85axaTpRk2Tl7jTNGXmhQ)

The first time Wooseok has a hint of a realisation that Seungyoun is different than his past boyfriends is just a little over a month into their relationship. It’s a rather odd setting for an epiphany this big (at least in Wooseok’s opinion), because he’s sitting on Seungyoun’s beat up couch (how very _Mine_ by Taylor Swift), with leather ripping apart on the cushions and chunks of memory foam missing in the mattress. Seungyoun is just a few feet away in the kitchen, cooking them dinner. 

“Jesus, queen, warn a man next time,” Seungyoun gives the frying pan a scrutinising look when the oil begins to sizzle violently in contact with the pancake batter. He turns to Wooseok to shake his head, “almost had a stroke right there. This shit was just, like, ‘What if I give this bitch some third degree burns?’ and it did! Serve, honestly.”

“You’re doing amazing,” Wooseok says, trying to suppress his fond smile. He offered to help Seungyoun before, but the latter was adamant on cooking Wooseok something from scratch as a self-proclaimed act of wooing him. “I’m literally so into you right now.”

“I will fail to recognise the sarcasm, thank you very much,” Seungyoun replies, jumping away in horror when the oil splatters with a rather loud pop, “anyways, glad to know you’re head over heels in like with me, because this thing sure isn’t.”

“At your service,” Wooseok says, lying his head against the armrest, eyes still set on Seungyoun.

Seungyoun looks nice when he’s cooking, despite the obnoxious victory hoots when he manages to flip a pancake or the prolonged prayers to whatever God above to let his exposed skin survive carrying the food from the pan onto the plate. Or maybe that’s the exact reason why watching him cook is entertaining enough for Wooseok to genuinely enjoy — other than the rather obvious visual factor, because God, does Seungyoun look terribly handsome hunched over the hobs, pressing the batter down to the pan with a spatula. Wooseok has to physically restrain himself before doing something embarrassing or overly domestic like wrapping his arms around Seungyoun while he cooks.

“And….that’s the last one!” Seungyoun announces with a proud grin, before he carrying the large stack of pancakes to the coffee table. He doesn’t own a dinner one, currently, for which he apologised profusely, but Wooseok couldn’t care less. “I hope you like it. Damn, I’ll probably cry on the spot if you don’t, so please pretend you like them even if they taste like shit.”

“I know I’m an acting major, but it might be too hard of a task, even for professionals such as myself,” Wooseok muses, laughing at Seungyoun’s disgruntled huff. He pulls him down to sit beside him, arms brushing against each other, before pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, “I love them already, thank you, Youn.”

“No problem,” Seungyoun says quietly, voice a little flustered. “Go ahead, try some.”

Wooseok has to admit, Seungyoun’s cooking skills exceeded his expectations, mostly because they were terribly low to begin with. Somehow, he imagined Seungyoun to be the kind of person to live off cup ramen all throughout university, but he proved his suspicions wrong, “they’re good!”

Seungyoun glows at the praise, “really?”

“Yup,” Wooseok nods, before digging in for another bite, “those fucking slap. I haven’t had someone cook me a hot meal in ages, so, like, consider me wooed.”

“That’s a relief,” Seungyoun sighs, before taking a pancake himself, “had to go through the recipe with my mom, like, five times over the phone. She was like ‘Why are you only calling me if it’s about Wooseok?’ and I was like ‘Dunno, because you know something about being high-maintenance yourself and—’”

“Hey!”

“No, I mean it in a good way, babe, you both know your worth and I think that’s powerful. She had the same reaction, though, it’s almost like you’re in sync. She wants to meet you, by the way, which would probably be a nightmare, but you’d probably like each other.”

“I’d love to meet your mom,” Wooseok perks up.

“Of course you would,” Seungyoun says, “you’d bully me together. That’s sweet, though, I’ll make sure to let you know when she’ll be coming over to visit.”

It takes Wooseok a while to fully acknowledge the implications of this conversation, but when he does, he almost chokes on the food Seungyoun prepared. Not only did he agree to meet Seungyoun’s actual real-life _parent_, but was also _enthusiastic _about the notion. Alarms start going off in his head, as he quickly excuses himself to go to the bathroom to properly digest what happened. 

He does what any other man in his twenties would do, which is call his friend Yohan for help.

“Dude, I’m in the library right now,” said friend’s hushed whisper greets him.

“Well, get out, it’s an emergency,” Wooseok whispers back, hoping Seungyoun doesn’t hear his panicking.

“What happened, are you alright? Aren’t you supposed to be with Seungyoun?”

“That’s the issue, I’m in his bathroom currently,” Wooseok explains, “dude, I just did something horrible.”

“God, what happened?” Yohan asks.

“I just said I want to meet his mom.”

“Well, do you?”

“Yes.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Yohan sounds confused out of his mind.

“That’s the problem,” Wooseok says, more exasperated than he’s ever been in years, “I meant it, I want to meet his mom. Dude, who fucking wants to meet their boyfriend’s mom five weeks and three days into dating, this is insane, what’s wrong with me.”

“Dunno, didn’t you like him for some time now, though?” Yohan tries to reason. “Like, I don’t know, it sounds normal to me. People meet their significant others’ families, it’s not that deep.”

_“It’s not that deep, _what the hell do you mean it’s not that deep,” Wooseok is struggling to keep his voice low, “I’ve never met any of my ex’s parents, hell, I don’t even know if they had parents, or siblings even. They could have been orphans for all I know. It’s dangerous territory.”

“Jesus, Wooseok, you have a boyfriend you care about, can you get over yourself,” Yohan sighs, “you weren’t into your exes as much as you’re into Seungyoun and that’s okay, he’s a catch, can’t blame you. You’re invested in a relationship and hate to break it to you, but that’s how people usually are in meaningful relationships.”

“Fuck,” he can feel his heart skip a beat, “what the fuck do you mean meaningful relationship? I don’t want a meaningful relationship, I just thought he was hot.”

“And funny, and smart and talented,” Yohan adds, “your words not mine. I know it’s hard for you, but you like your boyfriend’s personality.”

“And what do I do know?”

“Carry on…dating him, I guess? Live a fulfilling life with a person you care about?” He can tell Yohan is at least annoyed with him at this point, but he’s too perplexed to mind it. 

He rubs his temples to calm down, “how long do you do that shit for?”

“Jesus, it depends, could be a few months—”

“Months?”

“—maybe years—,” 

“Years?!”

“— and sometimes people get married and then it’s for life, if you’re lucky.”

“Lucky?!” Air gets knocked out of Wooseok’s lungs at the news, “God, I’m gonna be sick. You didn’t just tell me there’s a chance I’ll m-word Seungyoun in the future, I’ll pretend I didn’t just hear that.”

“Suit yourself,” Yohan replies, “look, love talking to you, hope you can solve that meltdown of yours together with Seungyoun, but I have to go now, ‘kay? See you.”

“No, wait—” before he can continue, Yohan hangs up on him. _Rude. _

He breathes in and out to calm down, reciting ‘_I’m a bad bitch’_ over and over in his head, before returning to Seungyoun, acting like everything is alright. He almost passes out when Seungyoun offers him a cup of tea in a ToyStory mug, saying he got the specific oolong brand Wooseok likes from the deli across the latter’s house. Thankfully, he manages to retain some composure, whimpering a meek ‘thanks’ and sitting down on the couch before his legs give up on him. 

_It’s fine_, Wooseok thinks. It’s just a phase that he’ll grow out of with time. Still, when Seungyoun slings his arms around Wooseok’s shoulder and nuzzles his face in his neck, he’s not quite sure if he even wants to.

*

Call Wooseok overdramatic, but he thinks it’s by all means justifiable when he finds himself in one of the stalls in the campus bathroom again, one month and exactly three weeks into his relationship with Seungyoun, calling Yohan for emotional support. When his friend finally picks up, Wooseok shrieks into the receiver.

“Good to hear from you, too,” Yohan answers. “What’s up this time?”

“He picked me up from class,” Wooseok explains.

“Good God, how vile can he get!?”

“Stop, this is serious,” Wooseok whines. He hears the neighbouring stall flush the toilet, but doesn’t think twice before continuing his story shamelessly, “he picks me up, right? And so I walk out of Great Hall, all mad and shit, because—”

“Is Great Hall the one with no desks?”

“Yeah, that’s why I was mad. Plus, the chairs are mad uncomfortable, it’s honestly a nightmare.”

“The ones in that big lecture hall in Block C, you know which one?” Yohan muses, “those snap so hard, I sleep all the way through Psychology and it feels better than the dorm mattresses.”

“Yeah, I know, I had like one class there last term — girl, the _naps_ we were taking,” Wooseok shakes his head at the memory, before remembering the pressing issue behind the call. “Anyways — the crisis. He’s waiting for me outside of class and he’s _leaning_, I mean real-life leaning, against the wall and his legs were crossed and he looks like…like Seungyoun, there’s no better way to explain this.”

He’s met with radio silence.

“Yohan?”

“…”

“You there?”

“He’s standing. Like any other person ever. How is that a problem?” They have known each other long enough for Wooseok to envision Yohan rolling his eyes. 

“He’s…attractive,” he admits and he’s glad he doesn’t have the decency to acknowledge just how stupid he sounds.

“Your boyfriend is caring and picks you up from class and on top of it he’s hot, that’s a straight up nightmare you’re living,” Yohan sneers. 

“You tell me, God! And this isn’t even the worst part,” Wooseok whines, “he saw me and he ran up to hug me and he’s so much taller than me and he…”

“He what?”

“I can’t say it. Can’t physically say it out loud, I will spontaneously combust if I do.”

“I’m this close to hanging up on you,” Yohan threatens, “I’ll block your number.”

“Hey, I’m clearly going through a lot—”

“—five…four—”

“—okay, fine. He gives nice forehead kisses.”

“…”

“Yohan?”

“You know, if you hate dating Seungyoun so much, I’ll take him,” his friend deadpans. Even though he knows Yohan is joking, Wooseok still feels bile rising up his throat. 

“I don’t hate dating him,” he says defensively, “he just…did it in front of everyone. It’s, like, properly official, so I freaked out. Also, you’re not even his type, _I’m_ his type. He wouldn’t date you.”

“If you’re not comfortable with him showing you affection in public, you should talk to him about it,” Yohan suggests, voice softening slightly. 

“No, it’s fine, I like people knowing I’m dating him,” Wooseok shrugs, “big flex on my part. Just, uh, hits me sometimes that I might like it a bit too much, so I blank out, run to the nearest toilet and call you.”

“Jesus, Wooseok, I’m sorry you’re going through an existential crisis or whatever, but it’s okay to be emotionally invested in your relationship,” Yohan sounds genuinely tired at this point. “Stay strong, though, queen, hope Seungyoun reveals he’s a furry or something and manages to turn you off.”

“It’s not okay,” Wooseok says, stubbornly, “it’s humiliating.”

“Suit yourself,” Yohan replies, “for real, though, you might wanna talk to Seungyoun about things like that next time, much as I love being your counsellor.”

Wooseok has to stifle a laugh when Yohan hangs up soon after, because his advice is even more ridiculous than the situation he’s currently preoccupied with. He can’t imagine the sheer embarrassment of announcing to Seungyoun that not only is he _invested_ in their relationship — an absolute, one hundred percent no-no —but also that Wooseok is pulling his hair out on the daily over just how much he likes his boyfriend. He’s got a hard time accepting it himself, and would rather deny it until his feelings got less intense, so the thought of sharing that incriminating piece of information with Seungyoun is a no-go. 

Seungyoun is waiting for him outside, patient smile plastered on his face. They agreed to go on a date after classes and despite the fear paralysing Wooseok from head to toe, he’s still rather giddy. It’s not that it’s a rare occurrence — by all means not, they spend time together more often than not. They always seem to make time for each other, whether it’s study sessions in the library, throughout which Wooseok has to control the burning urge to stare at Seungyoun, or a quick coffee in between lectures, throughout which Wooseok has to control the burning urge to dissolve into laughter at anything his boyfriend says, or even quiet evenings at either of their places, throughout which Wooseok has to control the burning urge to tell Seungyoun just how much their relationship means to him. 

Still, the excitement doesn’t waver the more they hang out — if anything, it grows with time. 

Seungyoun proposed that they check out an exhibition at one of the galleries in the area, so they head in the direction, making a short stop to get some coffee. It’s their usual go-to place, so Seungyoun orders for both of them, after checking if Wooseok wants his usual. Although it probably shouldn’t take him by surprise, the fact that Seungyoun knows his usual sends Wooseok into yet another spiral, especially after realising that he knows Seungyoun’s orders for almost every restaurant or coffee place they go to and if woken up in the middle of the night, could recite which sauces his boyfriend likes his spicy chicken nuggets with in which fast food chain. 

It drives him insane to the point where he debates with himself how weird it would be to spend another fifteen minutes in the bathroom on the phone with Yohan. He finally opts against it, mostly because Seungyoun sneaked his arm around Wooseok’s waist at some point and the thought of leaving his side physically pains him. 

He’s a clingy one, his boyfriend, and to Wooseok’s surprise, he doesn’t find himself minding it very much. If anything, he likes the rush he feels every time Seungyoun hugs him, holds his hand, tussles his hair. It’s almost electrifying whenever Seungyoun does it in public, because Wooseok knows just how lucky he is. He loves knowing that other people know just how much they like each other, just how happy they are together, even though the idea itself scares him. 

Wooseok often finds himself enjoying Seungyoun’s company in places or situations where he wouldn’t think any company is due before. Whether it be a museum or library or the yoga classes Seungyoun dragged him to once on a whim, he finds himself so ecstatic to simply be graced with his boyfriend’s presence that he fails to understand why the idea used to be so foreign to him. They walk down the halls of the gallery hand in hand, their chatter still ongoing, albeit a little quieter. Whenever they stop to take note of a particular painting or work, Seungyoun stands behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest and hooking his chin on Wooseok’s shoulder. Wooseok, in return, finds himself to have become more of an art enthusiast than he’s been before, even though he can barely reflect on what he’s seeing, because his head and thoughts are almost entirely occupied by Seungyoun. 

“I like this one,” Seungyoun tells him, pointing at he painting in front of them. It shows two women sharing a bed, asleep, but still facing each other. “_The bed _by, uh, Toulouse-Lautrec, if that’s how you pronounce it. It’s sweet.”

“It’s cute,” Wooseok nods, taking hold of one of Seungyoun’s hands pressed securely on Wooseok’s waist, “it’s intimate. It’s lovely to see them gravitate towards each other, even if they are unaware of it.”

“Now that we’re together, I’m so happy when I see other couples,” Seungyoun says, “I used to be so bitter about it, loser move I feel. But right now I just love it when I see people who are just as happy as I am.”

“Glad I’m making you a better person. A serve,” Wooseok jokes.

“Mm, you really do,” Seungyoun nuzzles his nose to Wooseok’s cheek, before pressing a chaste kiss to it. The latter lets himself forget about his inhibitions just for a second. Or maybe a minute. Or the rest of the day. All in all, in between his Seungyoun-related breakdowns, he doesn’t mind being unadulteratedly happy too much. 

_survey time!_

_oh not this bitch again_

_on a scale from 1-10, 1 being normal 10 being the c word,  
how would u rate knowing ur so’s food orders in restaurants_

_what is the c word_

_c*mmitted_

_normal and committed are not mutually exclusive_

_okay first of all CENSOR THE C WORD_

_second, idk y i keep on asking u for advice this is useless_

_i will treat this conversation as you allowing me to finally block your number_

_thank you for the ride cant say i loved it_

_hey no, not what i meant_

_(not delivered)_

_yohan_

_(not delivered)_

_you’re a cunt_

_(not delivered)_

_cunt cunt cunt cunt cunt_

_(not delivered)_

_u still didn’t rate it_

_(not delivered)_

*

Their relationship even started differently to Wooseok’s previous ones, in the way that he initiated it himself. It happened on one of those hellish days, where the world was seemingly out to get Wooseok’s ass. The fire drill woke him up at ass o’clock in the morning, he was almost entirely sure he flunked one of his midterms and just as he was about to go back home, hide in his bed and die, it started raining heavily. Obviously, Wooseok didn’t think of bringing an umbrella with him, because he doesn’t have a functioning brain. He was ready to walk back to the dorms and get completely drenched, when suddenly Seungyoun appeared out of thin air, an umbrella in his hand and a halo floating above his head (although that might have just been Wooseok). 

They had known each other for some time, as mutual friends of mutual friends, acquaintances if anything else. Wooseok was surprised that Seungyoun even suggested walking him back, but took up the offer anyways. Tucking himself close to Seungyoun under the umbrella, he decided not to dwell much upon it. Seungyoun is good company and seemingly doesn’t shut up. Wooseok is, for the matter, grateful for his ability to naturally carry the conversation. While he’s usually not one to be entertained by small talk, in fact finds himself feeling awkward and out of place around people he doesn’t know too well, he managed to open up to Seungyoun as naturally as he would with Yohan or Hangyul. 

He found Seungyoun’s company so uplifting, that by the time they arrive at Wooseok’s halls, all of the day’s unfortunate events were long forgotten and the frown etched on Wooseok’s face was replaced with a coy smile. 

“Well, that’s me,” he told Seungyoun, reluctantly pulling away from his side. He conceals the urge to grimace as an unpleasant wave of cold washes over him. “Thank you so much, by the way.”

“No worries,” Seungyoun grinned at him, “it’s on my way home, anyways.” 

(Only later did Wooseok find out that it was a lie and that Seungyoun lives in the opposite direction.)

“Nah, I mean, like, not just this. Talking to me and stuff. I was having a shitty day and you made me feel a lot better, so, thanks,” Wooseok rambled, at this point only for the sole reason of having Seungyoun linger at his door just a while longer.

“I’m sorry about that,” Seungyoun grabbed his arm and rubbed it gingerly. It felt like Wooseok’s skin is set on fire underneath the sleeves of his trench coat. “If there’s anything I can do to help…”

“You already did everything you could,” Wooseok told him, ever so frankly. “I’d offer you to stay for a while, but I will be honest with you, my dorm is a pigsty today. Bad morning.”

Seungyoun chuckled, “it’s fine, no worries. See you around, then?”

“Yeah,” Wooseok waved awkwardly, heart sinking as Seungyoun flashed him one last blinding smile, before turning around and making his way down the street. Before Wooseok could think twice, prompted by a sudden, irrational spark of confidence, he called after him, “Seungyoun!”

He was met with hopeful eyes, as Seungyoun turned back, “yeah?”

“Can we hang out some time?” Wooseok asked. “Like, properly?”

Seungyoun seemed to have understood the implications, as he took hold of Wooseok’s hand, swinging their intertwined fingers from side to side, “I was hoping you’d ask.”

In hindsight, Wooseok realises that this was the first and only time he ever asked anybody out himself. He was usually the one others approached, had the upper hand over them in his ability to turn them down or humour them with a promise of a date, maybe a few. He doesn’t recall a single first date that wouldn’t have ended with the person asking for a next time — that is, with the obvious exception of Seungyoun, of course. 

Seungyoun invited him over to his place, a flat small flat he rents out with Hangyul, and Wooseok expected the usual dinner, maybe a kitschy candle here and there, but Seungyoun welcomed him with a stack of board games on the floor, pizza boxes and a family-sized bottle of coke. Wooseok sat down on the carpet cross-legged, making himself comfortable.

“Pick whatever you want,” Seungyoun told him, pouring the coke into the glasses, “I have some spare blankets if you’re feeling cold.” Wooseok just shook his head, choosing not to mention how that’s the warmest he’d felt in a long time.

“So, how I see this,” Seungyoun sat down, opening one of the pizza boxes and offering Wooseok a plate, “we take turns picking games. Whoever wins gets to ask the other person a question, so that we get to know each other better.”

“Fine by me,” Wooseok said, picking out The Game of Life from the stack, “you’re on, just so you know.”

“Great choice,” Seungyoun complimented, making room to set the board down, “just so _you _know, I happen to be terribly competitive myself.”

“Oh, then I’ll be terribly sorry for the way I’ll be bruising your ego…” Wooseok quickly counted the boxes, “an approximate seventeen times today.”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Seungyoun replied, “because that isn’t happening. Even if it were, my ego is ready to take any blow you’re willing to strike.” 

Wooseok was sold at that one. He was sold at the way Seungyoun would curse under his breath and brush his hand through his hair in frustration at a wrong roll of the dice in Ludo. He was sold at the way Seungyoun would pull a little victory dance whenever Wooseok’s piece would land on a snake’s head in Snakes and Ladders, forcing him to slide down to the bottom of the board. He was sold at the way Seungyoun’s hand would linger a second too long whenever he passed Wooseok the dice, the way he’d catch Seungyoun staring at him with a small, but overwhelmingly fond smile, the way being with Seungyoun felt as natural as breathing.

Seungyoun was charming, with his humour, frank attitude, openness, wit — it was disarming in an intoxicatingly pleasant way. Wooseok had never felt this comfortable being himself, as though he’d known Seungyoun for years. He let himself be excited and have fun on a date for once. Being with Seungyoun was, and continues to be, like hanging out with a friend. Although Wooseok doesn’t feel like kissing Yohan too often, he’d risk saying that he’s never been very entertained with the notion. 

By the end of the night, they had only gone through maybe half of the games Seungyoun prepared. Wooseok was lying on the floor, dissolving into laughter at one of Seungyoun’s embarrassing party stories. Seungyoun was lying beside him, hand propping his head up, the other reaching out to meet Wooseok’s. He toyed with their fingers, before moving up to play with the strands of Wooseok’s hair. The soft music playing in the background added to the atmosphere, which Wooseok would describe as perfectly intimate. 

“Hey,” he took Seungyoun’s hand and looked away, a little overwhelmed with the awestruck look on his date’s face.

“Hey,” Seungyoun said, uncharacteristically quiet. 

“I had fun today,” Wooseok swallowed heavily, “do you wanna go out again with me?”

Seungyoun shuffled closer to Wooseok on the carpet, gently pushing his chin up with the pads of his fingers to meet his eyes. He looked a mix of relieved and blissed out, but Wooseok didn’t have much of a chance to enjoy the view, because Seungyoun pressed their lips together and he blacked out soon after. 

(Not literally — he kissed him back, wondering what in the world he’d been doing wasting time with any other person he’d ever gone out with.)

Ever since, they are almost inseparable. They go out every other day and begin seeing each other at a daily basis at some point. Wooseok seeks out that contact as though it’s oxygen, much as he hates to admit it to himself. He messages Seungyoun in the morning, unless his boyfriends beats him and his terrible sleep schedule to it and they tell each other goodnight over the FaceTime. Seungyoun always makes a big fuss, telling Wooseok how much he’ll miss him over the night, while Wooseok laughs coyly, hiding his reddening cheeks behind the blanket.

“I’ll miss you, too,” he said one night where he felt particularly emotional and it tore his heart apart just how much he meant it. It had been a couple of days without seeing each other, because the two of them were both exceptionally busy with school and whatnot, so Wooseok allowed himself to be vulnerable. He must have sounded pitiful, instead, because Seungyoun appeared at his door a mere fifteen minutes later, scooping him in his arms and demanding Wooseok let him sleep over, because he _“cannot stand a second more without his baby”_. 

They fell asleep, legs and arms a tangled mess and Wooseok thought he might just be in favour of having someone like Seungyoun to miss, if that’s how reuniting with him will feel. 

*

Wooseok doesn’t like parties, clubs, anything of that sort. Sure, he’s the first person to chug down a bottle or two of cheap Tesco whiskey on a Tuesday night and fall asleep after, but he prefers to do it in the comfort of his room, without other people looking at him, yelling or blasting Post Malone. Still, he finds himself at another one of the parties Yohan likes to guilt trip him into attending, purely because Yohan wants to ask out Hangyul, or at least spend time with him with romantic undertones, and for once he wants to be the one to support his friend through his own relationship turmoil. 

After five minutes, though, Yohan leaves him to go find Hangyul and Wooseok finds himself standing in the corner of the kitchen, downing another glass can of Jack Daniel’s and coke, when in the corner of his eye, he spots his boyfriend amongst a crowd of people, smiling widely. He’s in his element, because if anyone was born to be the life of the party it’s Seungyoun, with his naturally charming aura. There’s no need for him to try to be funny, it comes to him with an ease Wooseok admires more than he envies. So, he watches Seungyoun from afar, absolutely taken by how enthralling he is.

And then Seungyoun takes notice of him standing across the room.

It’s almost like the entire scene shifts and Wooseok entertains the delusion that everyone else miraculously disappeared and it’s just him and Seungyoun. It sure feels that way, with how Seungyoun’s eyes are focused on him and the flashy grin is replaced with a gentle smile that only Wooseok has the pleasure of receiving. Wooseok’s eyes are trained onto his boyfriend, as he seemingly excuses himself and moves past the people gathered in the kitchen to reach Wooseok. 

Indifferent to the people around them, Seungyoun rests his hand on Wooseok’s sides, trapping him against the counter. Wooseok hardly minds it, welcomes the comfort and safety that comes with his boyfriend appearing. 

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Seungyoun says, like it’s the nicest surprise of the day that Wooseok involuntarily has his ass dragged to the party. 

“Yeah, well,” Wooseok wraps his arms around Seungyoun’s neck, pulling him closer, “you know I hate this kind of thing. But Yohan needed me for mental support and I’ve been giving him a hard time recently, so here I am.”

“Bother me next time, then, not Yohan,” Seungyoun’s hands sneak to his waist, his breath ghosting the shell of Wooseok’s ear. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s already tipsy, but Wooseok melts within seconds. 

“Mhm, I’ll make sure,” Wooseok murmurs before kissing him sweetly. All the reluctance about coming over to the party vanishes immediately, because there’s nowhere he’d rather be than with Seungyoun, regardless of the setting. 

He thinks for a second that maybe Seungyoun will leave him, to go back to being the rightful centre of everyone’s attention without the hurdle of his socially awkward boyfriend, but Seungyoun shows no such intention. When Wooseok mentions it, he laughs, like there’s nothing sillier than the idea that there’s anything he’d rather do than be with him. 

So they stay together in the corner of the kitchen, in their own personal space. Wooseok knows people are watching, but he glowers, knowing they’re seeing him with Seungyoun. Even though they both agree the music is terrible, they sway from side to side to its pulsating beat. There’s a glint in Seungyoun’s eyes that wasn’t there before, and Wooseok likes to believe he’s the reason behind it.

Wooseok being not exactly sober doesn’t work in his favour, because he can’t stop telling Seungyoun just how much he likes him. Seungyoun nods, gleaming at the string of confessions, lets Wooseok speak his mind without the anxiety that clouds his better judgement. At some point, he sobers up enough to know he is going to regret it in the morning, but Wooseok continues revealing how he would never leave Seungyoun’s side if he could.

“My baby likes me a lot, huh?” Seungyoun teases him, but he’s the one who looks like he’s on cloud nine, so Wooseok thinks they’re even. 

“And what about it?” He whines petulantly. “Am I not allowed to like my own boyfriend?”

“Of course, you are,” Seungyoun says solemnly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They decide to leave a little early, Seungyoun offering to take Wooseok back home, even though it’s not very far. They swing their linked hands back and forth as they make their way down the empty streets. Wooseok talks and talks and talks, about anything and everything, and Seungyoun seems happy to just listen to him. He ends up crashing at Wooseok’s for the night, because the boy in question refuses to let Seungyoun leave, clinging onto him with the most pitiful expression he can muster. It amazes him just how quickly Seungyoun gives in. 

When Wooseok wakes up in the morning (afternoon), Seungyoun is no longer next to him. Instead, a note lies in his place, folded into a makeshift heart. Wooseok opens it to reveal a rather unromantic message _(“in the kitchen <3”)_, but he appreciates the gesture nonetheless. He scrambles off the bed with the intention of seeing Seungyoun, but quickly retracts when the realisation of what he’s done last night dawns on him. 

Embarrassed, anxious and completely out of his mind, Wooseok sits at the edge of the bed, pulling at his hair in frustration. The entire situation is making him panic, because while he wants so badly to trust Seungyoun, he can’t find it in him to fully do so. Rationally, he knows Seungyoun won’t use it against him, but he keeps thinking back to the multitude of worst-case scenarios, because what if Seungyoun doesn’t like him as much, what if Wooseok was too clingy, what if Seungyoun only likes him when he seems cool and collected, not a drunken, oversharing mess who doesn’t know how to control his emotions.

Wooseok wants to call Yohan, but he chooses not to, because the thought of telling him about anything he did last night mortifies him. Instead, he tries to ignore the bile rising up his throat, blames it on hangover and heads to the kitchen.

Seungyoun is cooking them eggs, humming softly under his breath. Wooseok watches him from the doorway silently. It’s calming to an extent, so he relishes the domesticity of the scene. He prays to himself that Seungyoun doesn’t hate him and that he doesn’t end the best relationship of his life after just two months one week and two days. 

“Hi,” he finally reveals himself, but doesn’t move, scared to break an acceptable distance between them. Seungyoun whips his head, beaming brightly at Wooseok, as though nothing happened the night before.

“Baby, rise and shine,” he turns down the hob, before jogging up to Wooseok himself, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “I was about to go and wake you up. Sit down, breakfast is almost ready.”

“You’d make a good trophy wife,” Wooseok jokes halfheartedly, leaning to hide his head against Seungyoun’s chest.

“If being in a relationship with you entails doing your laundry, I’ll take it,” Seungyoun vows. “Do you want some tea, maybe? Coffee?”

“Nah, I’ll just grab some juice,” Wooseok says, grabbing a bottle from his fridge. Seungyoun passes him a glass from his cupboard and Wooseok fights the urge to cry, because he, too, knows where Seungyoun keeps his glasses back at his flat and it drives him crazy. “Yohan stayed at yours?”

“Yeah, Hangyul’s with him,” Seungyoun tells him, “we should just switch roommates, or something.”

Wooseok is too tired to even think about the implications of Seungyoun suggesting they move in together of all things, so he ignores the comment and quickly shifts the subject to the play he’s starring in the following week, asking if Seungyoun would like to come.

“Well, obviously,” Seungyoun scoffs, “I’d love to see you. I’ll come with one of those fancy bouquets and all, film the whole thing and then cry, because I’m so proud of you. You’ll get the entire supportive boyfriend experience delivered to you, no worries.”

Wooseok can’t help but smile at Seungyoun’s enthusiasm, “thank you. It means a lot, really.”

“You know when I first started liking you?” Seungyoun asks. When Wooseok shakes his head, unfamiliar with the notion of Seungyoun noticing him in this kind of light before their proper meet-cute earlier this year, he continues, “well, I obviously knew you because of Hangyul or Seungwoo, I don’t even remember who introduced us the first time. But I properly started being, you know, _into you_ when Seungwoo, I think? Told me to go see one of the plays you were in. I think it was because Byungchan was there, or something. And when I saw you act, I just was, like, _‘Wow! That’s the one for me!’”_

Wooseok blinks a couple of times in realisation, “really? You liked me because of that?”

“Started to,” Seungyoun confirms, “then I would notice you more and more whenever I saw you around and I guess I was interested. I literally had no idea what I was doing the day I took you back home from class the first time, I just saw a chance and I took it.”

“God, I wish I had your bravado,” Wooseok sighs.

“I got lucky,” he counters, “I’d do it again, though, even if you’d think I’m a moron loser incel who doesn’t deserve to be spared a single right.”

“How so?”

“Simple,” Seungyoun smiles, patting his cheek fondly, “you’re worth taking a risk.”

Maybe, Wooseok thinks, that’s what differs Seungyoun from any other person he’s been with — that he deserves to have Wooseok step out of his comfort zone and into the unknown, because if not for Seungyoun, then God knows who. 

*

_haha babe_

_abt that date tmr_

_yeah?_

_im kinda _

_low on budget_

_can wego to the park or sth instead_

_sure, im good_

_r u okay tho?_

_yeah it’s nothing_

_dw_

_sorry i rly know u wanted to see the movie_

_but fr broke broke_

_baby that doesnt rly sound like nothing_

_nah ill be fine_

_just sth popped up that i havent expected_

_ill be fine next month its a one time thing_

_…okay_

_if u wanna talk abt it im here_

_nonono its fine_

_fr_

_dont worry_

_thank u tho <3_

While Seungyoun did seem fine the following day, an unsettling feeling has been pooling in Wooseok’s stomach since he got the message. The three months three weeks and currently six days of their relationship have proven to him just how open and candid Seungyoun is about anything, so it’s understandable for him to worry. He doesn’t suspect that his boyfriend is lying to him, but he’s hiding something and there must be a reason behind it. Although he knows he shouldn’t pry and respect Seungyoun’s privacy, he calls Hangyul to ask about it.

“Dunno,” Hangyul tells him through the receiver, “he didn’t mention anything. I can ask about it if you want?”

“No, it’s okay,” Wooseok retracts quickly, I was just wondering if he told you.

After Seungwoo gives him a similar answer, he gives up, not close enough with any of Seungyoun’s other friends to investigate further. Once a week passes, he’s almost forgot about it, until in a shocking turn of events, he’s offered an answer in the form of a bizarre encounter with one of his exes, Jinhyuk.

They normally ignored each other on campus the few times they passed each other by on campus, but this time, Jinhyuk approaches him with a scowl, “yo, Wooseok!”

“Uh, hi?” He looks around awkwardly, unaware of why Jinhyuk would want to speak to him again after all this time.

“You’re dating Seungyoun, right?” When Wooseok nods slowly, he continues, “Keep him on a leash next time, will you? I won’t let him off the hook if he pulls that kind of shit again.”

“What are you talking about?” Wooseok shakes his head in confusion.

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Jinhyuk snickers. “That’s rich. Suppose he didn’t want to get in trouble with you, .”

“Dude, what are you on about?” Wooseok asks incredulously. 

“Motherfucker keyed my car last week,” Jinhyuk explains with a sigh, “at least tried to, he’s not as sneaky as he fancies himself to be.”

“He—what? Jesus, why would he do that?” He’s even more confused than he was before, because that doesn’t sound like his boyfriend at all. 

“Dunno, ask him,” Jinhyuk shrugs, “and maybe tell him to act civilised next time.”

It takes Wooseok a while to process what he’s learned after Jinhyuk leaves, so he stands in the middle of the corridor awkwardly, before texting Seungyoun for his whereabouts. He still has one, rather redundant class to go, but he decides to skip it and head over straight to his boyfriend’s flat, not entirely sure how he feels about it, other than curious about Seungyoun’s side of the story. 

“Baby!” Seungyoun greets him cheerily, but his energy dies down quickly when he takes notice of the sullen atmosphere. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Jinhyuk approached me today,” Wooseok explains, making his way into the living room, “and he starts telling me _my boyfriend_ keyed his car. Care to explain what happened?”

Seungyoun grimaces, “God, of course he told you.”

“Hey,” Wooseok reaches out to squeeze his wrist, “I just wanna know your side of the story that’s all. I didn’t wanna assume anything before talking to you.”

They sit down on the couch, Seungyoun looking almost pitiful, like a child being scolded by their parents after being caught red handed. It takes all of Wooseok’s willpower to resist kissing the pout on his boyfriend’s face away. 

“He was saying, uh, nasty stuff about you,” Seungyoun finally confesses, “a few days before I did it. He came up to me randomly at a party or something and he’s like, ‘Oh! Heard you’re dating Wooseok.’ So I confirmed it. And then he started going off about how you’re emotionally unavailable to put it lightly and said it’s surprising I lasted that long given your, uh, nature.”

“So you keyed his car because he’s bitter I broke up with him?”

“Yes.”

Wooseok can’t help but snort at the realisation. Seungyoun panics at his reaction, so Wooseok quickly regains composure and pinches his cheek, “Jinhyuk was right, I did date a lot. There’s gonna be a lot of cars for you to key if you keep up that streak.”

“It’s okay to date around.”

“Well, yeah, but to be fair I was a terrible boyfriend,” Wooseok reasons.

“But he was so…rude about it,” Seungyoun whines, making Wooseok laugh again. “I was so mad so when I saw him get out of that stupid car of his something just took over me.”

“Babe, sunshine, honey,” Wooseok shakes his head, “you can’t just go around doing crime because one of my fifty exes was a douche. Much as I appreciate your attempt to avenge my honour being slighted, I don’t care what he said about me in the least, really.”

“But _I_ care,” Seungyoun sniffs, in a small, sheepish voice. It’s almost irritating at this point, how anything Seungyoun says or does has Wooseok absolutely smitten.

“Is that why you were broke last week?”

“Yeah,” Seungyoun admits, “he didn’t call the cops on me if I agreed to pay for the paint job. Hate this bitch, I swear to God.”

“Baby…” Wooseok doesn’t even know what to say, “talk to me next time, okay? You’re someone I actually care about, so please do me a favour and let me act on it.”

Seungyoun hides his face in the crook of Wooseok’s neck and mumbles, “see, he was wrong. You’re an amazing boyfriend.”

“Well, you’re different,” Wooseok muses, “you’ve always been different that any guy I’ve dated. I’ve been going crazy about it, honestly, it’s been driving me insane how much effort I feel like putting into a relationship.”

Seungyoun perks up curiously, “for real?”

“Mhm,” Wooseok confirms, “I didn’t wanna bring it up, ‘cause what kind of concern is liking your own boyfriend, right? But I’m scared — of commitment, I guess, and I found myself being involuntarily committed to you at an extreme degree.”

“It’s a concern like any other,” Seungyoun says, “I always had this fear that the person I’d be dating wouldn’t be treating me seriously. ‘Coz, you know, I’m the fun guy you can clown with and not much more to it. Maybe that’s part of why I got so mad at Jinhyuk—”

“—because he said I’m not serious about this,” Wooseok finishes with a sigh. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“I didn’t wanna pressure you into acting a certain way,” Seungyoun says, “plus, you’ve never actually given me reasons to worry about it, it was just a general thing. He kind of, uh, triggered it, I guess.”

“You know what?” Wooseok blurts out, before he can even think twice. “I don’t know if it’s gonna be reassuring, but you’re the only relationship I’ve ever treated seriously. I don’t know what it is about you, but I never cared about anyone like I care about you. You’re different and I think I’m in love with you and maybe I’m piss terrified of the implications, but you deserve to know that. And it’s worth it, really, it’s worth it, you’re worth it and if there’s anyone I’m gonna let myself open up to it’s you.”

Seungyoun’s jaw drops slightly and only then does Wooseok realise what he said. His eyes widen and he would run away and never face Seungyoun again if only he wasn’t paralysed. 

“You love me?” Seungyoun asks, like it’s almost entirely unbelievable that Wooseok would ever feel this way. If you asked Wooseok four months, one week and one day before, he would have been equally surprised, appalled even. 

“So much,” Wooseok whispers. 

Seungyoun is silent for a second, before he hoots, startling Wooseok out of his panic. 

“Fuck!” He throws his head back and laughs merrily. “You love me!”

“Please say it back or I’ll jump out of your window,” Wooseok pleads, snapping Seungyoun out of his euphoria. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m sorry,” Seungyoun coos, cupping Wooseok’s face and leaving pecks all over it, “I love you, too. I just got excited.”

“Say it again,” Wooseok mutters under his breath. Seungyoun indulges him, over and over again, rocking him back and forth in his arms. They spend the rest of the day like that, until Hangyul comes back home after work, only slightly weirded out at them clinging onto each other. Wooseok squeals when Seungyoun proudly announces that Wooseok loves him back, while Hangyul just gives them a thumbs up and shoves his frozen pizza into the microwave. He does end up messaging Yohan later that evening himself, though, just for old time’s sake.

_i’m in love with seungyoun _

_am i to expect another toilet phonecall_

_no_

_i told him myself_

_woah flex_

_how do you feel about this_

_im liking it_

_i feel like its the best thing that happened to me_

_so glad you’ve finally come to terms with it_

It takes one look at Seungyoun for Wooseok to be reassured that he’s equally pleased. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!
> 
> [buy me a ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/joonswig) // talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/midzyonce)


End file.
